This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary aim of the proposed study is to examine the effects of aerobic exercise training on oxidative stress (F2-Isoprostanes), in an adequately powered randomized controlled trial (N=160 per group).